


Almost Anything Goes

by FairyNiamh



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Genderbending, Martial Arts, Nausea, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: He has no idea how Akane gets them into these situations.





	Almost Anything Goes

**Author's Note:**

> There was a Genderswap square on my GenPromptBingo Card. Ranma is the only fandom I can stomach that in. *shrugs* Now my writing weakness is known, genderbending/Genderswap. It's just not my cuppa (outside of Ranma 1/2)

Ranma shivered as he poured a bucket of cold water on his head. He hated that he was having to spend more and more time as a girl. About half of the time was at the request of Akane.

He was tempted to ask her if that was what she preferred, she hated men after all. However, he was smart enough to keep thoughts like that to himself. He didn’t even want to think of the beating that would fall on him at the question.

Maybe he could whisper his thoughts in Kuno's ear. That fool would ask her bluntly. He was nothing, if not direct (and brain dead.) He wrinkled his nose at the memory of the Kuno siblings. They were equally clueless pains in his ass.

He adjusted his leotard and sighed. Akane had challenge the Koboyashi School of Flying Martial Arts and Ranma was roped into helping her.

At first, he thought, how hard could it be, he had trained atop of bamboo. Oh, it was different all right.

He had to throw Akane to another swing, hoop, or scarf, safely (there was no safety nets!), while fending off an attack _or_ attacking a rival flyer. Akane was allowed to do the same thing.

The one thing his fiancée had failed to mention, was that the school was an ALL GIRLS school and Akane was expected to have a girl as her second. Which meant she had to have Ranma.

He closed his eyes as he reached the top of the pole. He had made the mistake of looking down. The only thing that could make this challenge worse, was if there were cats involved.

"Why are we doing this again?" Ranma yelled his question.

Akane muttered her answer.

"WHAT?" he yelled, gripping the pole tighter.

"They called me _fat_ ," she finally admitted.

Ranma shook his head. So, it was all in vanity. "So, what? Why do _i_ have to fight with you?"

"They called _you_ fat, too!"

"I find that I don't care about being called names; when I am 20 feet in the air. Have you never heard that saying, 'Sticks and stones?'" he tried reasoning with her.

"Yeah, it's a stupid saying, because words _can_ hurt you."

"Yes, words can hurt you, but a 20-foot drop will probably _kill_ you. Words versus 20-foot drop. I'll take my chances with the words," he countered as he started to climb down.

"Are you _afraid_ Ranma? Do you want to cede the match to the Koboyashi School of Flying Martial Arts?"

"Happily. Hey, girls, I give up. You win. If you truly want to fight _me_ , we should do it on solid ground. If I even try to fight you up there, you will be dodging projectile vomit," he confessed and warned.

"We have a confession of our own," one of the girls came forward to confess.

"Okay."

"Both of our competitors are not a girl. Dio, though slight in frame, is a boy," she admitted with her head bowed.

"Well, if you agree to let Akane have a male partner, she can probably do a rematch. It's just that I can't."

"There is no shame in that. Not everyone can do it. So many people cringe at the whole no net thing. Even I do when I am training a new person. You are a nice girl Ranma, it's a shame this isn't your style. We would have gladly accepted you amongst our ranks."

Ranma smiled and walked away. He needed to get home and take a warm bath. He missed being a boy. Next time Akane tries to pull him into her mess, he will throw Ryoga or Kuno in the path. Those two would gladly help her. Possibly even die for her.

*Fin*

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in an hour, with a headache. so, please, forgive any errors. Feel free to point them out.


End file.
